


His Mother, His Monster

by Tes_aes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Hallucinations, Horror, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tes_aes/pseuds/Tes_aes
Summary: She was there. Always there.





	His Mother, His Monster

She was still there. Those cold eyes never closed or looked in a direction other than him. Edward was watching his feet as he sat upon a train station bench, one foot nervously tapping. _‘Al will be here soon, it’ll be okay’_ He tried to tell himself as he dared a glance at her from the corner of his eye. Her mouth was opening, no sound came but pale blood seemed to run from her facial orifices’.

“Brother?” Edward spun his head around quickly to flash a smile at the large suit of armour approaching.

“Got the tickets Al?”

“Sure do!” the younger Elric waved two pieces of paper and his smile was echoed through his voice.

Edward replied with an almost nervous laugh before standing and stretching. He hadn’t slept in three days. Or showered. Or brushed his hair. His mental state was starting to show and he knew Alphonse was worried. Edward was so good at pretending to be okay he didn’t even know how to seek help now.

“Hey brother,” Al’s armour creaked as he pointed to the end of the platform, “There’s a station Cafe, could we get something to eat?”

_‘Get something for me to eat because you know I’ve barely eaten too,’_ Ed thought as he smiled and nodded. The brothers made their way over and Alphonse ordered the food, two lots to make sure it didn’t look too awkward. Edward chose the table cautiously; he couldn’t find one that She wasn’t visible from. She was always there.

Alphonse watched his brother eat, who ate his meal as fast as usual before sitting back and peering out the window to the bleak landscape. It was starting to rain and thunder rumbled softly. Ed gripped his shoulder out of habit, he was used to the throb of the constricting metal by now. He closed his eyes when She moved. She always got worse on rainy days.

“Are you okay brother?” Alphonse shifted slightly on his chair.

“Yeah I’m fine Al,” Ed looked up and smiled, and Alphonse realised how much older his brother looked.

There were faded smile lines and dark bags under his eyes. He looked worn and dirty. Not bright and youthful like he should. Alphonse was going to make sure he got some rest on the train and three proper meals a day for at least the next week. Edward looked like he was ready to collapse at any moment.

“The train’s pulling in,” Ed’s voice cut through Al’s thoughts as the elder stood up and pushed his chair in.

Alphonse followed him out into the rain, the same way She followed in her horrifying crawl. Edward could hear her gurgles and the slide of her body along the ground as they boarded the train and slid into a seat each. Alphonse watched his brother’s almost frightened movements.

“Why don’t you take a nap?” Al suggested and remembered Edward wouldn’t be able to see the facial expression he was trying to display.

“Yeah,” Was his only reply.

But Edward didn’t lie down. He looked out the window of the train. At Her. She never got on the trains. It was always a relief. To leave that mangled body behind at the stations. But she’d be waiting for him at the East station. He felt guilty as the train began moving, her hand was swinging out to him, the same way it did that night and it made his stomach churn.

_‘I’m sorry mum,’_ He thought before sliding down to lay on the seat, _‘I wish we never did that, I’m really sorry, but please you have to stop following me... I’m forgetting what’s real and what’s not... You’re hurting me, but maybe it’s fair… maybe this is all just a bad dream?’_


End file.
